


Shush

by dying_deist



Category: Muse
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, The 2nd Law Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Matthew's birthday and he wanted his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Muse. This is a work of fiction and it never happened.

The brunet could not stop wiggling on his side of the bed. He was agitated, anxious and craving for something he was sure he could not get at that exactly moment.

Matthew wanted his gift.

It was his birthday, but the sun had not even risen yet and the guy was rolling from one side to the other, waiting impatiently for at least one of the rays of sun to trespass the curtains and bathe his bedroom. The same bedroom he shared with his lover, Dominic, who was lying beside him.

Matt rolled on his side and cuddled Dom, who had his back to the brunet. Wrapping the blond’s waist in a protective way, Matt pulled his boyfriend closer, pressing their bodies and nuzzling on the golden locks ahead of him. The younger smiled as he inhaled the cinnamon scent of Dom’s hair.

Dominic always smelled so good, not only his hair, but the whole him. Matt pressed a kiss on his lover’s neck, burying his face there and enjoying the natural perfume of that tanned skin.

Stroking Dom’s belly, Matt’s hands slipped up and down under the blond’s shirt, the feeling of someone caressing him made Dominic move in his sleep, unconsciously heading one hand on Matt’s.

“Dom…” Matt murmured in his ear, kissing his earlobe.

“Hmm…” The other guy hummed, still sleeping.

“Dominic… Wake up.” Eager, the brunet slightly shook Dom’s shoulder.

“Mmnn…” Purring, the blond shifted on the bed, moving away from Matt’s embrace.

“Come here, dear.” He didn’t want to give up, so Matthew closed the gap between them once again. “Oi, wake up!”

“What do you want?” Dom finally asked, still not looking at his boyfriend. His voice was low and husky.

“Do you know why today is so special?” Matt asked cheerful and chuckling.

“What?” Rolling to face his partner, Dom rubbed his eyes and noticed the room was still dark, with only a slight hint of sunlight shining through the curtains. “What time is it?” He asked, ignoring completely Matt’s rhetorical question.

“Oi! Don’t change the topic! It’s my birthday!” The other said in a disappointed tone.

“I know, you idiot. But it’s not morning yet, so please, let me resume my sleep.” Dom simply said, visibly not in a friendly mood.

“You’re so cruel. At least give me my birthday gift!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Wait a couple of hours…”

“But I want it now!” Frowning, Matt pursed his lips into a childish pout. “At least let’s have sex.” He pecked Dom.

“What the hell, Matt?! Not right now.”

“Please!”

“Go back to sleep and we’ll do it later.” He sighed, bored.

“Oh, my god! You’re refusing sex?! You?!” Matt asked incredulous.

“Yes, I am.”

“But— Why not?!”

“I’m tired! Do you know what time is it?”

“5:44 a.m.” The brunet replied after looking to the digital clock over the nightstand. “Let’s do it, Dom.”

“No.”

“Sex, sex, sex, sex.” Matt hummed playfully.

“I have a huge headache.”

“Don’t be so girly.”

“I’m still recovering from our gig last night, please, let me have a proper rest…”

“C’mon, Dom! Spread your legs.” Matt suddenly said already rolling over his boyfriend, grabbing both Dom’s legs and lifting them as a signal for the blond to wrap them around his waist.

“You’re such a pain in the arse, you know?” Despite all the annoyance, Dom obeyed.

“No, not yet. You’ll have a pain in the arse soon enough though.” Matt couldn’t miss the chance to make a silly joke, eliciting a chuckle from the man under him. “You laughed, you want to have sex.” He ducked his head to capture Dom’s lips on his own.

“Hmm, actually I didn’t say anything. I’m still tired.” He held Matt’s shoulders.

“So, why are you doing this?” The eager man slapped the blond’s thigh.

“Oi! Get off me!” Dom loosened his legs, freeing Matt’s waist and pushed the brunet to his side.

“What’s your problem? Are you bipolar?!” He complained and pulled the sheets up, covering himself.

“Do you want to have sex? So let’s have sex!” Dominic tried to uncover Matt and then they started a pull-sheets fight.

“No way! You said you don’t want to!”

“Now I want to!”

“No, you don’t! You’re lying!”

“Yes, I am! I just want you to shut up and let me sleep!”

“So go to sleep!” And with a final pull, Matt won the covers again, rolled on his side and stayed with his back to Dominic.

They kept silence for a long time and maintained a distance from each other on the bed. Dom was fully awake now, after the silly fight. It was his turn to not sleep, rolling from one side to the other. Sighing, he approached Matt and hugged him.

“Sorry.” Dom whispered. “I didn’t want to be rude, but- You know… You’re stubborn.” He chuckled.

“You hurt my feelings. I just wanted to have some fun.” Matt mumbled, sounding really melancholic.

“Aw, babe. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe we just fought over sex, that never was a problem for us.”

“Exactly.” He turned to face Dom.

“Happy birthday, Matthew.” Cupping his face, Dom sealed their lips together in a sweet, deep and long kiss. “I love you.” They nuzzled their noses.

“I love you too.” The brunet pecked his lover before nestling his head in Dom’s hair. “Can we at least cuddle?”

“Sure.” Dominic chuckled and kissed Matt’s head, wrapping him into a cosy hug.

They stayed like that for a good long time, Dom appreciating the heat of Matt’s body and stroking his back. But he was not sleepy anymore.

“Matt…” He called him, but the brunet only mumbled something in his sleep. “Maybe I’ve just changed my mind…” Dom pressed his lips to Matt’s face. “You know… About the sex thing.”

He waited for an answer, but nothing more than a snore came from his partner. “Damn it, now you’re sleeping, aren’t you?” Matt didn’t say anything again. Dominic sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, do whatever you want to, birthday boy.”

Tightening the embrace, the blond gave a last kiss to Matt’s neck and decided to try and sleep some more.

"Good night, I love you."

***


End file.
